marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Adrian Toomes (Earth-96283)
| Last = | HistoryText = The Vulture of Earth-96283 is almost completely identical to his mainstream counterpart, both in character as well as physically. Adrian Toomes was also one of the first super-villains that Spider-Man confronted, along with his partner Shocker. When both Vulture and Shocker robbed a jewelry store, it was Vulture that managed to elude capture, returning to his hideout in the lower east side of Manhattan in an old clock tower. After Shocker was defeated at the hands of Spider-Man he revealed the location of Vulture's hideout. Spider-Man entered the clock tower, but apparently not quietly enough. Not only was Vulture aware of Spider-Man's presence, but the entire clock tower was booby trapped. Small explosive charges and self-destructing androids littered the entire interior of the tower, making it extremely difficult for Spider-Man to progress. In the end Spider-Man managed to make his way up into the Vulture's small workshop that was set up at the top of the tower. Once discovered, Toomes immediatly took off with the stolen jewels. Spider-Man followed in hot pursuit and probably would have caught Vulture right away if the old bird hadn't damaged overhanging girders and water towers that dangled above the city streets. None of this completely stopped the web-head though. He used his web-fluid to fix up the damages. It was then that Spider-Man once again caught up with Toomes, and the two of them had an intense aerial battle in the middle of a rough rainstorm. Eventually Spider-Man's attacks proved too much for Toomes, who was forced to land on a nearby building several times in order to recuperate. But over time, the old man just couldn't take it any more and he was eventually defeated. A few years later he was freed by The Shocker and Rhino, and sought revenge on Spider-Man. One Morning while walking, Peter Parker discovers a C-4 bomb by a dumpster and reports it to the NYPD and JJ, JJ says that some lunatic (probably Spider-Man) has rigged bombs throughout the city, so Parker suits up and disarms some completely different other larger bombs (similar to Osborn's). He then learns that Toomes was responsible, Spidey takes chase (Vulture, assumedly to flee unnoticed, has employed Black Cat's neon arse-lights into his suit). They then fight at a construction site, the fight goes the same way as before until Vulture unveils his grappling-hook, which every time he uses it get him stuck tethered to the building, so Webhead beats him even easier than before. Once webbed upside-down the Vulture stops Spidey from leaving just so he can rat on his chums The Shocker and Rhino for "cutting me out of this job they have on the docks" (why Toomes? they freed you! Vindictive Sod!), Spidey leaves upset that he missed MJ's Date. | Powers = | Abilities = *Expert mechanic and electrician. | Strength = *Presumable not much stronger than an old man of his age. | Weaknesses = *Isn't as strong as he used to be. | Equipment = *Razor feathers, grenades, and an anti-grav harness for flight (also energy-field and grappling-hook). | Transportation = *Anti-gravity wings which enable him to fly. | Weapons = *Numerous, while in the air he tends to use razor feathers against his opponents. While on the ground he tends to use various bombs, booby traps, and small mechanical androids that serve him (also henchmen). | Notes = * Vulture only appeared in the main series once, his second appearance was for the PSP release of Spider-Man 2. | Trivia = * If you return to the building you fought him at in the Spider-Man 2 game, you can find some of Vulture's feathers still lying on the building. * Vulture was meant to be the main villain in the Sam Raimi directed Spider-Man 4, played by John Malkovich, but this was stopped along with the rest of production, and has been shelved to make room for the new reboot series. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Flight Category:2002 Character Debuts